U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,521 employs a pneumatic lifter for a bed patient which is of an elongated rectangular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,885 employs an air lift mattress for use in a bath tub, wherein the mattress is of an elongated rectangular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,861 employs an inflatable form breaker for molded construction, wherein a rectangular shaped member is inflated into an ellipsoidal configuration.
These aforementioned devices are not capable of fitting under the shoulder of an agitator of a washing machine for use as a pneumatic jack device.